It's A Mad Mad Mad World
by DevilishlyAwesome
Summary: Life turned upside down for Jacob, now that he's knocked up by his mate, Emmett. But does Jacob know who Emmett really is? This is a story where Jacob learn to love his soul mate. AU, Emmett/Jacob, Mpreg, Pregnant sex, Knotting sex, Dub con, Mild non-con, some kinks. This is a sequel to You Found Me. Can be read as standalone.
1. A Million Little Pieces

**Disclaimer : None of the characters were mine**

* * *

**A/N : I'm back! I'm so happy to publish the sequel of You Found Me. THIS IS A COMPILATIONS OF ONESHOTS. Each chapter can be read as a standalone. Now, enjoy! Please R&R, follow and favorite!**

* * *

**Warning : Knotting Sex, mild non-con, heavy angst. **

* * *

**A MILLION LITTLE PIECES**

**/**

**Summary : Love always turns out right even when you think it's killing you inside.**

**/**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

I was hanging on the tree, watching my mate that was bunched on the bed, his knees propped up. I knew he was tired by the way his shoulders sagged. Everything that had transpired today has taken its toll on Jacob. With him finding me at the cliff, our mating, and finding out that he's pregnant had exhausted him. Well, except that, I don't mind exhausting him with sex, I'm glad if I can do it just anytime. I still can't quite believe that I have my mate beside me.

Yesterday, I was so sure that he was gone forever. I was ready to give myself to Hell, damned me for eternity, for rejecting my mate, but I was saved when Jacob found me. I was given a second chance. And when he gave himself to me this morning, no words in this world could describe how it felt to me. It felt right holding him, kissing him, hearing his voice, and looked into his beautiful big brown eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt complete. He completes me.

Yet, I don't think I deserve him. Ever since we came to his house, and his father told us that Jacob was pregnant, I was quite the whole time. When he told us about his heritage, his ability and his family's banishment, I was surprised, but then I didn't think of anything at that time. I didn't know that a fertile male wolf could actually get pregnant after having sex with a vampire. But it was Carlisle that gave away the looks at me at the mansion, before we went to see Billy. And I knew at that time, I had knocked up Jacob but I still need to be sure. When Jacob was in the car before we head to his house, I grabbed Carlisle hand.

"Carlisle...?" My eyes were searching for the truth in his face.

He just sighed and rubbed his hand on my shoulder and went inside the car. Edward who had known from Carlisle's thoughts kept a solemn face, confirming the truth. And just like that, cold speared my chest. _Fuck! I got Jacob pregnant_.

And suddenly, everything moved too fast. I just met Jacob this morning. And we mated. And now he's pregnant. But to get my mate pregnant right away shocked me. Inside the car, my inner turmoil was completely hectic. And Jasper glanced at me through the rear mirror, and I shook my head. I can control my emotions; I just can't control my thoughts. And I'm sorry for Edward that he has to go through with it.

I glanced at Jacob beside me and I saw how nervous he is, clearly, I need to be the calm one. So I kept my emotions in check, and put out my poker face. I assured him that things will be alright, I promised that to him, even when I don't know what could happen to us. When Jacob saw the looks Carlisle gave me, he saw that my facade finally had crumbled. I could no longer pretend that what happened is nothing, that Jacob carrying _my child_ is nothing.

It dawned to him that I knew something. When Carlisle finally told Jacob, I watched his eyes. People said that our eyes hold every word our mouth can't explain. What I saw gripped my heart. At first he was shocked, but then when he touched his flat stomach, he seems accepting; accepting the life that I had put inside him. At that point, I knew that this is something he wants. The problem is I'm not sure if this is something I want.

I love Jacob. I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. But having a child at this time, I'm not sure if I can deal with that. The truth is I'm scared. I'm a scared 90 years old vampire. What if I fail? What if I fail to be a good father? Heck, I don't even know how to raise a child! 70 years with Rosalie, not even once I thought about raising a family. I never thought about what does it feels like holding a child in my arms. It's a fact that I've been live with for so long. But now, things have changed. My mate is carrying our child. I will become a father.

I sighed. I continued watching my beautiful mate as he lay down on his bed facing the windows. I haven't said a thing to Jacob after the news breaks out. Carlisle does the wrapping up by telling everyone that we will discuss this matter again after everyone, specifically _me,_ have been mentally prepared to discuss everything. I know Edward probably must have taking up upon himself to lighten the situations by telling them that I just need more time. And Jasper must have done his best to soothe everyone's emotions. While, I simply fled the house and ran the fastest I can into the forest, while trying to wipe away my guiltiness bearing inside my heart. I left Jacob in there. I've hurt my mate again. I know. I'm a coward. I don't deserve Jacob. He saved my life and what did I repay him? I ran away when he needed me the most.

I should be struck by lightning, or burn to crisp on a pyre. I sobbed, landing my feet on the ground and running back into the forest. I kept thinking about how I've hurt my mate and I should die, when the grace in my moves faltered, and I flew to the air and crash landed on a big boulder, splitting it into half. My skull cracked from the impact. I groaned in pain. I lay on the split boulder, heavily panted while my skull heals itself. I looked up to the starry skies. I close my eyes, and images of Jacob searing to my vision; his perfectly beautiful face. I couldn't leave him. I can't. I needed him too much. I just need time to deal with myself, before I went back to Jacob.

/

**Jacob POV**

I heard the soft thud outside the window. I know Emmett have been watching me for a while. And it hurts me that he didn't even come to me. And like earlier the day, he ran away again. I know he needed time, and I respected that.

But somehow I can't stop this insecure feeling. I felt like I'm unwanted by him. I know things have moved so fast in just one day. I'm pregnant with his baby. I know he's still shocked over the news, and so am I.

None of these things was expected. Yet, he took a bolder move by simply running away. Didn't he realise that I was dragged into these messed up things as much as him? That I was played by this fucked up Original-Wolf-spirit-thing? How can he be so selfish?

I'm just disappointed that he didn't come to me and talk. I know if we can talk things through, we could work this thing out together. But he ran. He left me alone when I needed him to be with me. I sobbed as my tears filling my eyes and dropped on the pillows.

/

**Emmett POV**

I stepped into the school compound from the direction of the forest. I didn't come home yesterday. I lay still on that boulder for two days. It's been a week since I last hunt. But I didn't have the will to satisfy my thirst. I miss my mate. I need Jacob.

The students have gathered up at the school parking waiting for the bell. I saw my siblings were there too. I walked up to them. Alice gasped as I approached them and quickly came to my side.

"Emmett! You look pale, your eyes are black! You need to eat!" Alice said.

"I'm fine!" I grunted.

"You shouldn't come to school today. You need to hunt, Emmett. Come with me, now" Edward said to me.

"Stop telling me what to do!" I growled. I really don't need them to bustle over me. I just need my mate.

"Emmett! What has gotten into you?!" Alice hissed.

Before I could lash out in front of the whole school, I stopped as Jacob's truck drove into the parking lot. But instead of Jacob, it was Mike Newton who sat smiling and grinning behind the wheels and stepped out of the truck.

_What the hell?! How did he get into Jacob's truck?!_

Then I saw Jacob stepped out of the truck too. They stand in front of the hood. Mike was talking to Jacob; he's clearly flirting with my mate. Like being switched on, my blood boiled. I growled and made a step towards them. But I was held back by my brothers.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

"Emmett! Calm down! Not here!" Edward snapped back.

The bell rang, the students started to make their way to the school. I saw Jacob walked together with Mike to the school while that fucker put his hand around my mate's waist and saying something to my mate's ear. I snarled louder. That's it. I want to break that kid's neck. I pushed my brothers away, but they strongly held me back.

"LET ME GO!" I barked.

A couple of kids who was close to us stopped and looked at me were terrified. I hissed at them and they quickly scattered back to the school. Jacob and the kid were still talking and approaching the main entrance when suddenly I stand unresponsive. Jacob smiled at the kid. I realised all the times I've been with him, he never smiled at me. Not even like that. I dropped my hands and went back to the forest. I screamed as I destroyed a few trees. I felt like dying all over again.

_Jacob... _

/

**Jacob POV**

I really have no strength at all today. When I woke up this morning, I felt horrible. Heck, I looked horrible. My eyes were puffy from the crying last night. Dried tears felt sticky on my face. But I had to go to school today. So I got up take a shower, put on fresh clothes, when the bell to my house rang. I walked down stairs, opened the door and found Mike standing on my porch.

"Hey Jake" Mike greeted.

"Hey Mike. What're you doing here?"

"Well, my car broke down this morning. And since my house just down the road there and yours here, so I walked. I thought maybe I can catch a ride with you?" He grinned

"Sure. Wait a sec. I'll get my bag and my keys." I went to my room and get my bag, locking the house since dad left a note that he's at Charlie's house, probably going on a fishing trip today. I went outside and Mike was standing beside my truck.

"Nice truck, Jake" He patted the hood of my 63' Chevy Pickup.

"Yeah, got them a while ago" I smiled. My truck is my baby. I bought them with my own money. Mike looked fascinated with my truck so I thought I could give him a try to drive.

"Here." I give him my keys. "You drive."

"Cool. Thanks!"

Mike is just something. He's attitude make people around him feel at ease. He laughs, he smiles, and he talks. I manage to get everything put aside for a while and just face the day like normal thanks to him.

After school finished we went home together. Mike parked my truck in front of my house and killed the engine.

"Well, thanks Jake. Next time, I'll let you drive my car." Mike said

I laughed. "Sure, Mike"

"Okay, see you later"

"Right, bye"

Mike wave his hand at me and walked back to his house. I shook my head and smiling. Mike is really is _Mike_. I went inside my house and climbing the steps to my room. I need to lie down.

I dropped my bag to the floor and closed the door when suddenly a thud on the floor makes me startled as I turn my head. Emmett! He was standing in my room while his eyes bore on me.

"Emmett?" I asked. But he just stands there, still staring at me. I felt my heart beating faster. Something's not right.

"What were you doing with Mike?" He asked in deep voice.

I frowned. He asked me what I was doing with Mike. What?

"Nothing. I just gave him a ride to school." He shouldn't be asking me question. I was the one who supposed to be asking question.

"And you allowed him to put his hand around you for the whole fucking school to see?!" He snapped.

_Okay. That hurts_. _How dare he think of me like that? I'm carrying his baby for fucks sake! And he left me for two days with no words!_

I was about to yell at him when suddenly he pinned me on the wall. His hands grabbed my waist and hold me higher up against the wall. My feet dangle while my body was pinned hard to the wall. I freeze looking at Emmett. His nose flares, he's eyes as black as the night, his fangs protruding slightly from his mouth. He frightened me.

_Is this the man who I'm in love with? My mate?_ My eyes were brimming with tears.

"You're mine, Jake." He whispered before slamming his mouth on me. He kissed me hard, teeth biting my lower lips and I gasped. His tongue pushed inside my mouth, sliding on my taste buds fervently. His hand wrapped around my back and he lifted me up to his chest. He pulled back; I saw his lust consuming face and my whole body shuddered.

"Mine" He breathed. And then kissed my neck and sucking furiously on the skin. I grunted. His other hand grabbed my butt and squeezing bruising it hard making me yelped.

Then he dropped me on the bed, ripped off my clothes leaving me naked. I was terrified yet I feel aroused. I felt wetness slowly slipping out of my hole. But when I looked at Emmett, I know I can never forget him claiming me like this. _Not like this_. If he left me again, he will break me completely.

"Emmett..." I want to stop him but I couldn't. I couldn't deny my mate.

And then three fingers shoved inside my ass; spearing my insides. I cried out as I felt the fingers stretching me and I screamed at the pain of the intrusion. I tried to close my legs as Emmett holding down and spreading my thighs wider. But he grunted and pulled away his fingers. I gasped at the feeling of his fingers leaving me.

Then he grabbed my knees, flipped me onto my front. I crawled up away but he caught my waist, dragging me downwards to him and just like that, his large cork entered me. I screamed. It hurts as tears slipping furiously out of my eyes. He started thrusting his cock hard inside me. _Emmett... Please..._ I sobbed. He must've heard my sobbing when he stilled himself inside me.

He turned me on my back slowly while didn't pulled out of me. He sucked in breath looking at me. I panted furiously as I cried. I could see he was stunned. I didn't remember vampires could cry, but Emmett's eyes were leaking tears.

He sobbed while closing his eyes. He bent forward, leaning his forehead on mine. That breaks my heart. _Oh god, Emmett_...

He's hurting because he knows he hurts me. We're mates and I know it wasn't even his intention to hurt me. He's just lost control of himself for a moment. He opened his eyes looking down on me and whispering throatily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Over and over again he said it. My face was wet with his tears and mine.

We both continue crying on each other. How did we end up this way? Just two days ago we were perfectly _happy_.

We continue sobbing as I peered up at him, something inside me changed. I don't know what came into me that moment, the only thought occurred to me is, _I need him. I need him so much in my life. I don't want to let him go. He's everything. And every single cell in my body is his. I'm his. And he's mine._

So I kissed him. I kissed him with every ounce of love I have for him. He could hurt me over and over again, but I will always love him no matter what.

He pulled back his lips to know if I mean the truth. And I answered as I pushed back on his cock. That makes us both moaned at the contact. He wiped away my tears on my face while softly kissing me everywhere which makes me shivered under his touch. I could feel pleasure started filling up my body.

He took my chin and kissed my lips lovingly while he pulled his cock slowly and thrust into me. I broke the kiss and moaned. Now that the pain has gone, I could feel pleasure as his cock brushes my spot.

_This is what I need_. I need him to make me feel like this. He thrust again slowly, in and out. It drives me crazy. It was better than our first time. Our body connected as well as our emotions.

I wound my hand around his back, tightly, wanting his naked body as close to mine, encased me, so I could stay with him like this forever. And as if he felt the same, he gripped my waist and lifted me up to his laps. I keened as his cock pushing deeper inside me, I could feel every inch of him as I bottom out on his cock. Then he lifted me up and down on his cock. I felt so stretched; he filled me up completely that I couldn't _not_ move. I dropped my head on his shoulder, panting wildly writhing on top of him.

His thrusts were so sensual. Every jab to my prostate brought me closer to the end. Every thrust of his cock in me feels like asking for my forgiveness. My heart filled with millions of emotions, I let it wearied me, consumed me. I raised my head and kissed Emmett, holding on his body for dear life as he completes me.

His cock struck my sweet spot again and I keened as I came hotly on his abs. My hole clenching tightly on his cock as he continue thrust inside me. He groaned and with a few more thrust and he stilled inside me as his knot taking form. I moaned loudly as his knot swelled and stretching me wider, probing my sweet spot, filling me with his come, effectively trapping me with him until his knot died down. I whimpered as I felt his streams of come poured out and flowed to my womb where our child resides. My body trembled on Emmett's laps as he shushing me and slowly rubbed my back. I was still gasping for breaths of air. Emmett kissed me with his tongue massaging mine. I kissed back happily.

He pulled away and holding me tightly while he lowered his body on his back on the bed. The movement make his swelling probed my prostate deeper causing me to grunts. I was so hard I could come again by just rubbing his swelling on my sweet spot. I rolled my hips on his cock, making him groaned heavily. I continue writhing on top of his body while his swelling milking my prostate deliciously and his balls continue to pump seeds into my womb even harder. I shuddered once again and came for the second time.

I lay exhausted on top of his body. His fingers weaved into my hairs and he kissed my temple. I sighed and closed my eyes. Slumber to the world.

/

I woke up and found that I still lay on top of Emmett's body. I realised that we're still connected and his still knotting inside me. I must've slept for at least 20 minutes. I blinked and looked up to see Emmett closing his eyes calmly as if sleeping.

"Emmett?" I muttered softly.

His eyes flew open and watched me.

"You haven't fed" I said noticing that his eyes were still black and he looks ridiculously pale.

His closed his eyes again and he sighed.

"I can't" He mumbled.

I frowned. "Why?"

He watched me again. "Because I need you."

My heart swelled if it could, but I thought he had left me.

"But you left me." I swallowed. _He left me_... _And our baby_.

I propped up my body on my hands to sit on the bed. But I forgot that he's still knotting inside me and I hissed as the sudden movement scraping my puffy and quivering hole. Emmett quickly held me firmly on his lap, stopping any moves I made.

"I didn't leave you Jacob. I can't leave you." Emmett speaks clearly.

"Then why you didn't say anything to me? Last night, why you didn't come to me? You ran away from me, Emmett. You ran rather than confront me. Don't you want me, Emmett? Am I disgusting you?" I gazed into him while tears threatening to spilled again.

"Jacob... No... No... I want you so much Jake. You have no idea" Emmett replied.

"Then why you ran away?!" I cried. I tried to push him away, raising my hips and clenching my hole so that his knot can slip out, but it only causing more pain. It's impossible to get away from the knot inside me. I whimpered. _Damn, it hurts_.

"Please, Jake. Don't move. I'll only hurt you more." Emmett pleaded.

But I ignored him. I pushed away his chest while trying to escaped, but he caught both my hands and flipped us back. He loomed over me and pinned me to the bed. I grumbled at him while my legs flailing. I gasped as pain flared up my spine again.

Emmett pinned both of my hands above me and quickly stilled my lower body by putting his palm over my cock and pinned me down there too. I cawed as he effectively trapping me completely with his hands and his cock. I was still wriggling out under him to get his cock out of me.

"Jake, stop! Please! I'll hurt you!" He lamented.

"You already did!" I hissed at him.

Emmett's face saddened as he heard me. I felt a pang of guilt, as I realised what I've said to him. I had just spits on his face about what he did.

"I..." I stuttered.

"I know I've hurt you deep, Jake. I've caused you so much pain. I shouldn't left. I should've stay here with you and confront you. But I'm scared, Jake. I'm scared because I didn't deserve you; that you need so much more than what I could give. I want to be the one to provide everything for you. But I don't know if it can ever be enough." His eyes glistening as he gazed down on me.

"And now with the baby, I don't know if I ever could. Everything happened so fast, Jake. I was shocked. And I got carried away with all this and I ran. But I didn't run because I don't want you, Jake. I ran because I want you so much, so I need to deal with myself, before I came back to you and be with you. I love you too much." His tears fell.

My tears spilled on my cheeks. I didn't know that he love me that much. I thought he didn't want me.

His palm that was over my erection, move upwards and rests on my stomach. He pressed his palm over and tracing circles with his thumb.

"In my life, I never thought about having a child. I didn't even dream of having a family and raising my own child. But you came into my life. You found me on that cliff. You brought me back into this cursed life and you make me the happiest man in the world. You're my life, my lifeline. And if having this baby can only make you mine forever, then I want to raise this baby with you, and because I want this tiny life inside you. It's what you and I have created from our love. And I want you too, so bad" He uttered throatily, his cheeks wet with tears.

I cried heavily under him. I was wrong. He loves me. And he wants this baby too. I looked fixedly at him and sniffled. He wiped away my tears.

"Will you forgive me, Jake?" Emmett asked huskily.

I nodded and wound my arms around him and pulled him down to kiss him. He kissed me back softly and hugged me tight to his chest. I sobbed again finally happy to be with my mate.

And we lay down on the bed still coiled with one another as he wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest hearing the silent of his dead heart, watching the twilight on the horizon.

/

**Mike POV**

"So... You're alright, dude?" Eric sat beside me on the bench at the field.

"Dude, I don't want to talk about it." I grunted.

In fact, I want to break something, smashed it into pieces. _Fuck!_

My day was starting nice. I was excited to go to school because today I can go to school with Jacob again. Every time I thought about Jacob, my heart fluttered. He is the most beautiful person I've met in my life. I've never met anyone that is so simply breathtaking. I think I am starting to fall in love with him. This past week, I've had an incredible time with him. I do want to ask him out. I was planning to do so.

I walked to my car. I chuckled as I recalled saying to Jacob yesterday that my car broke down. Actually, my car was fine. I just made up excuses to go to school with Jake. I opened my car and start the engine and then... _What the hell?_

I can't start my car. I tried again but then I realised something's not right. Usually, when I can't start the engine it sounds like a power drill. But I was starting the car again, it didn't sound anything. _Okay. This is so not funny. _

So I opened the hood and looked at it, and I was horrified. The whole wiring system in my car has been ripped out! _What the fuck?_

How did this happen? I was clawing my hairs out. Somebody had done something to my car. I'm going to find the person who did this and skinned him alive! Fuck! It's going to cost me hundreds to fix it.

I took a deep breath and calm myself. Now, I can't go to school with my car. That means I have to take a ride with Jacob today. _Like really_.

Well, at least, something's good came out of this. I walked to Jacob's house which is thankfully, not far from mine. I saw that his truck was still there, good, I'm not late to catch a ride with him.

I knocked on the door and waited. Jacob's dad, Billy opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Black. I'm Mike. Jacob's bud. Is Jake here? My car broke down and I thought that maybe I could ride with him?" I said to Billy.

"Oh, Mike. Jacob already left. His... boyfriend came just now and gave him a ride to school" Billy said.

I gasped. _What the...?_ Jacob has a boyfriend?! My face pales in front of Billy. But Jacob's single. I know he is.

"Are you sure, Mr. Black?" I asked. _Please... please tell me it's not true!_

"Yup, I'll tell him you came by today."

"Th... th... thanks. Bb...Bye." I was aghast as I stammered.

I turned away and walked slowly to the school while I was still appalled by the news. Jacob's has a boyfriend? But _who_? I have to know. I need to know if it's true. I need to find out. So I walked faster to the school.

When I arrived at the parking lot, everybody was whispering and gawking. I searched around the parking lot, if I can catch Jacob in that sea of students. And what I saw thunderstruck me to the core. I was so close to have my heart ripped out and throw it far away.

/

"Yeah, dude, I can only imagine how you felt. When I saw them together, I couldn't close my mouth for 10 minutes." Eric snorted beside me.

I realised I've been telling Eric what had happened. I sighed.

/

My knees felt weak at the sight. I want to turn away and run but I couldn't move my feet. I was glued to the ground and forced to look at the couple.

Emmett Fucking Cullen wrapping his hands around Jacob leaning casually in front of his Jeep while kissing Jacob's lips; his hand pulled Jacob closer, his eyes challengingly fixed at me.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeap. TBC for the next one shot. So guys, what do you think on this sequel? R&R :)**

A/N : Personally, I like Mike's character. He's not a jerk guy everyone thinks. And I like Emmett and Jacob in this. I almost cried writing them ;'(. But they will always have a happy ending. I'm sure of it.


	2. Can You Love A Fool?

**Disclaimer : None of the characters were mine. **

* * *

**A/N : Here's another one shot! Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites! This is just a short one shot. I have gone absolutely crazy writing this down because really, comedy + sex = IDEK . Ha ha. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**Warning : Public sex, a bit rough too. Absolutely not grandma's cup of tea. Kids, don't try this at school please. Yeah, should put 18sx here too. **

* * *

**CAN YOU LOVE A FOOL?**

**/**

**Summary : If thou wilt make a man happy, add not unto his riches, but take away from his desires.**

**/**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thighs  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!"

"Emmett... Not here!" I hissed.

For the past 20 minutes, Emmett's hands have been sneaking under my shirt, rubbing my thighs, and touching my crotch. I don't care if he did it in my room or his room, or his car like this morning, but we're not in my room or his room or his car, we're in the fucking class, for Christ sake!

And everyone have been staring and gawking at us except the teacher, who's thankfully completely absorbed in Romeo and Juliet that was playing on the screen. I felt his hand move lower to my butt. I grunts and pushed his hand away. I glared at Emmett and he was sulking at me.

I sat straighter on my seat and continue to concentrate on the screen. For a minute, I thought that Emmett's finally gave up and settled down. But then I heard a yawn from Emmett, I turned to him. He looked at me and raising his eyebrow. _Vampires don't yawn._ _What was he trying to do now?_ I squints my eyes.

Then he made another yawning sound, louder while raising his hand above his head, causing a few of the students to turn their heads to Emmett. I glared harder at him; he glanced back his lips twitching upwards, and twinkles in his eyes. _Okay, so he's playing games now_.

His lips pulled back, his mouth opened wider, and he groaned. Now more students have turned their heads back at us. My eyes widen. But before, Emmett could make another sound; I grabbed his shirt by the arm and put his hand down, pulled him closer to me.

"Damn it, Em. Would you please?" I hissed again.

"Make me." He whispered while showing me his playful smile. He tries to raises his hand again, but I pulled back.

"Okay. What do you want?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Follow me." He whispered.

He got up and walked to the back door of the class which is not far from our seats. I watched his retreating back confused. What does he want me to do? I looked back to the class and saw people were staring at me. I gulped and avert my eyes but landed on Mike. He was watching me with sadness in his eyes, and then he turned back to the front. I felt guilty for Mike. I know he likes me, and it seems like I was giving him a false hope. Yesterday I was single, today; I'm Emmett Cullen's boyfriend.

The whole school have been frantic when they saw Emmett declaring me as his boyfriend when he kissed me at the parking lot. On top of that, every single class I have I had with Emmett. Needless to say, we're like inseparable lovebirds. Emmett always has his hands on me the whole time. And that makes me a bit annoyed because he doesn't understand the term of "No PDA" in school and making me more uncomfortable because people were staring non-stop at me. I know he didn't care about the stares. In fact he wants more people to stare. But not me! I really can't stand the looks. I wish I could be invisible again! Don't get me wrong. I love Emmett. I'm irrevocably in love with Emmett, but he's just so infuriatingly _Emmett!_

I sighed. I scanned around the class and people were back to their attention to the class. So I got up slowly and walked out of the class. I stood alone in the corridor. Emmett wasn't there. _Where is he? _

I walked to the male restroom just around the corner. Maybe he's in there. I opened the door and the restroom was empty. Where could he be?

"Emmett?" I whispered.

And then suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into one of the stalls. I gaped as I watched Emmett standing in front of me while locking the door.

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

He put his point finger on my lips. "Shush, baby. Don't be loud." He grinned.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"You" He uttered huskily.

I gaped. But before I could do anything, he pushed his lips against me kissing me hard. I pushed him away with my hands.

"Emmett! We're in the middle of a class! Can't you wait until we get home?" I asked.

"I can't. Please, baby..." He whispered huskily while kissing my jaw. His voice sending me shivers all over my nerves.

"Want you..." He nuzzles my neck. _Shit, I'm breaking._

"Need you..." He laps my ear. I groaned. _Damn it._

"Fine. Make it quick" I glared.

He grinned. "Don't worry, babe. I've got the props ready." He palmed his crotch. I was startled looking at a hard big bulge formed in his jeans. _He wasn't joking_.

My mate is a sex crazed beast. I wanted to oppose to that, but my cock twitch inside my pants. He pushed me backwards to the stall door then he sat on the toilet seat lid. He grabbed my hips forward and unbuckled my pants. He pulled my pants down and quickly mouthing my hard dick through my boxer making me moan.

He laps and licking the fabric, lapping at the wetness that had formed there. He pulled my boxers down; my cock sprang free, and pushed my entire cock in his mouth. _Fuck, that's so good_.

I was gasping and panting as he sucks my dick, licking and swirling his tongue on me. His other hand cupping my balls and rolling it together, my body jerked forward into his mouth. Then his fingers crawled up further circling my hole, gathering the leaking wetness there. He pushed inside with his two fingers, digging for my sweet spot. I moaned louder when he found it.

His mouth pulled away from me and he turned me back, my ass facing him. He pulled my cheeks apart and shoved his tongue in my hole. I grunt as he spreads my hole with his finger and his tongue. He continued licking my hole then he stood up and turned me facing towards the toilet and lifted my knees to kneel on the toilet seat lid. Then I heard him fumbling his pants taking out his cock, nudging my hole with it. His other hand wrapped around my shoulder making me arched my back while he continued nudging my hole spreading my wetness on my crack.

"Are you ready, baby?" He whispered.

I nodded hastily. It was then I heard several students entered the restroom when he entered me in one swift thrust. My screams were thankfully was muffled by Emmett's hand that has covered my mouth. He was fucking me hard with undeterred thrust while my eyes brimming with tears unable to control the pleasure running course through my body while students are doing their business as if nothing happened inside one of the stalls.

I heard them talking about me and Emmett, our relationship had taking the storm to the entire school. Emmett, the son of the devil, quietly chuckled hearing them and pounded into me relentlessly. I turn my head and glared at him, he just shrugged and smirked and slammed hard into me, jabbing my prostate. _Fuck, Emmett you fucking dick!_ I muffled my grunts on his arm and panting wildly.

My balls tighten as each thrust of Emmett bringing me to the end. Another hard thrust to my sweet spot and I arched my back as I came all over the toilet seat lid. My hole clenching wildly around Emmett's cock. My breaths come short as I went down from the high while Emmett still grunting above me. He jammed his cock and stilled as his knot taking form inside me. I whimpered. I could never get over the feelings each time his knot stretching me wide and filled me completely with his cock and his seeds shooting all over my inside.

We stay like that together for a minute then Emmett grabbed the tissue hang beside the toilet and wiped the toilet seat lid from my spills. He threw away the tissue into the small sanitary dustbin. His hands pulled my arms to wound around his neck, I secured my hands around him, then he bent forward, grabbed my knees and lifted me up slowly. I whimpered as the movement brought a shooting pain to my hole. Emmett stilled.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It's okay... It's okay." He soothes me.

My body trembled but I took a deep breath and nodded to allow him to continue to move us to the toilet seat lid into a more comfortable position to wait for the knot to die down. He stood up straighter making me moaned as I was directly speared down on his knotting cock. That really feels so good. I felt so impossibly full, my hole clenching willingly at the delicious pressure.

He kissed my neck and turned us around in that cramped stall then he sat us down slowly on the toilet seat. I whimpered again at the movement that increased the pressure in my hole. I placed my thighs to seat on his laps, grinding a bit to seat properly, all the while moaning when the knot probed my prostate slightly.

I settled down and Emmett wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. We continue enjoying each other's embraces and making out in that dirty toilet stall. I broke the kiss and glared up at him.

"Never again in this dirty stall. This is the first and the last. Got that?" I demanded.

Emmett chuckled deep. "I promise." He put forth his hand and swears.

"Good." I nodded. He chuckled again.

"You're so beautiful, Jake. So beautiful. And mine" He murmured softly.

"You're so corny." I snorted.

He grinned and kissed me. I reached up and kiss him back. It started to get passionate again when suddenly I heard the bells indicating its lunch time. Then a couple of students walked into the restroom.

"Shit, man. Is it true that Emmett is Jacob's boyfriend? I thought Jacob's with Mike? What happened?" One of the students said. I broke the kiss and planting my ears to hear.

"Yeah, man. I don't know. Yesterday Mike was all over Jacob. Then today, Emmett Fucking Cullen came and just like that!" The student whistled.

"I didn't even know the fucker bat for the other team!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Cullen... lucky son of a gun. I heard Mike fucking lost it at the school field after he saw what happened." I gaped. _What?_

"Damn... I really pitied that guy. But at least he tried though." The guys were still talking when they went out of the restroom.

"Nosy ass" Emmett muttered.

My mind was whirling about Mike. I truly felt guilty. Did I do something that makes him feels like that to me? I'm sure I was just being friendly to him. He's my first friend when I got in here. I don't want to hurt him. I sighed.

"You're okay, Jake?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I leaned my head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, playing with his fingers. Suddenly my stomach grumbled ruining the intimate moment. _Damn, I'm starving._

Emmett chuckled softly. "So mommy is hungry, huh?" He rubbed my stomach lovingly.

"Yes. And daddy better hurry up and finish before mommy gets grumpy." I smiled.

Emmett laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll get Edward to buy your food at the cafeteria." He pulled out his I phone and text Edward.

It was 10 minutes later that his knot finally finishes. We straighten our clothes and I ran my fingers through my hair before we walked out of the cafeteria. Emmett put his hand around my waist as I tried not to walk limply in front of the people. This is possibly the most embarrassing moment I've ever encountered in my life. My cheeks started to heat up as we walked to the exclusive table in the cafe or simply known as The Cullen's Table; people started whispering and gawking at us. Emmett simply put his best grin and proudly walked with me in his arm. _He's definitely enjoying this. _I hissed inside my head.

Edward, Alice and Jasper were all sat at the table and grinning at us. We reached the table and Emmett pulled a seat for me. Edward snickered at Jasper.

"I won." He laughed.

"Fine." Jasper grumbled and throws his keys at Edward. "But if you scratch my bike..." So the keys were to Jasper's Ducati. I put two and two together and I realised they must've bet something over me and Emmett. I just rolled my eyes.

"Here, eat Jacob. You must be hungry."Alice pushed forth the tray full of food to me.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled. There's a plate of lasagne and 3 slices of grilled sausage and eggplant Parmigiano pizza and a glass of orange juice. It's so delicious; I pick up my fork and start to eat.

"Nice souvenir, Em" Edward asked smirking while pointing to Emmett's arm. I gazed up but then chocking and coughed up as I watched Emmett's arm. There's bite marks littered on his arm!

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and just gaped at it. Apparently a vampire's mate's bite can left a mark on their diamond hard skin. Emmett laughed as he rubbed his arm showing it proudly to his siblings.

"Thanks. It's specially mouth crafted." He chuckled.

I widened my eyes. _Emmett... you son of a... _

I stabbed his thigh under the table with the fork I'm holding. When I raised it the fork bent like a coiled spring. I was surprised. But the Cullen's just roar with laughter at me.

"I'm still indestructible, baby" Emmett teased.

_Urgh... he's so infuriating!_

"Emmett... you..." I glared at him.

"You love me, I know" He pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek.

"You're damn right" I rolled my eyes. The Cullen's continue giggling and laughing.

It was later I knew about the text that Emmett had sent to Edward.

_Hey, Ed. Could you please get something for Jacob to eat? We will be over there in 10. Jacob's giving something pre-holiday weekend special for me ;)_

It's pretty much to say that a second fork was destroyed that day.

/

**Normal POV**

"Well, at least, they look like normal human beings with Jacob there." Angela said while staring at The Cullen's Table who were laughing and giggling about which is a pretty unusual sight.

"What?! NO. They still look like freaks. And look at Jacob. I thought he's normal. Now he's just a freak like the rest of them." Jessica sneered.

"He's not." Mike growled.

"But Mike... You know he's... weird. He's better with them than with us." Jessica said while crossing her hands.

"Just shut up Jess" Mike hissed, stood up, grabbed his bag and walked away.

If a second gossip whirled around the school that day, that Mike has damaged his locker with his fist, nobody said anything.

**TBC**

* * *

**So what do you think? Please follow, favorite and review. I'm in need for some boosting to lift my coming soon writers's block. **

**A/N : The first line was quoted by Mercutio in **_**Romeo and Juliet. **_**If you don't understand than let me explain : Mercutio is actually being pretty insulting there where he's breaking down Rosaline into parts like the popular poetic blazon, but he's being dirty about it. The "demesnes" that like "adjacent" to her "quivering thigh" are her genitals. (Makes you wonder if the people assigning**_** Romeo and Juliet**_** in high school actually understand Shakespeare, doesn't it?)**


	3. You Called It Madness But I Called It Lv

**Disclaimer : None of the characters were mine. **

* * *

**A/N: Ahh... I'm sorry for the late update. Life has been busy. Actually, I've finished this chapter last month (can't you believe that? Don't hit me) but I didn't want to post it because usually, I will finished at least two chapter before posting a chapter. It's like a contingency plan where I will decide whether or not I want to continue the story or ended it there. It all depends on my ideas and my un-laziness to write. I'm sure this story is pretty much rubbish. It's more crack than I intended it to be. Well, enjoy. **

**A/N 2: BTW, I would like to warn the readers that this is a slash story and contains male pregnant. Please read carefully the warnings or the summary before reading and reviewing without having any understanding of the concept. Don't read if you don't like it. It's that simple.**

* * *

**Warning : Outdoor sex and... daddy kink. And oh, a special appearance too. Go find out!**

* * *

**/**

**YOU CALLED IT MADNESS, BUT I CALLED IT LOVE**

**/**

* * *

**/**

**Part I : A Soft Invitation To Madness**

**Summary : Maybe there's no cure for the crazy. Maybe keep loving through all the craziness is the cure. **

**/**

**Jacob POV**

It's Saturday and it's so good to sleep in this bed. I don't feel like getting up. No school, no class, no gossiping, and most importantly no weird stares.

This past couple of weeks have been quite a drama. Emmett and I are still the hot topic of the school. At first it was embarrassing; I couldn't stand their stares and whispering. Then it was shocking, because every time Emmett and I sit together in the class or talking with each other smiling and laughing, or held hands in the corridor, or just a peck on the lips or cheeks would make people talking crazy about it.

Now it just becomes fucking annoying. I really hate those kids at school. Now I know why the Cullens don't have any friends. It's those people who make it damn difficult. I'm part of the Cullen now so that means I don't have friends anymore. None. Not even Mike. He keeps distancing himself from me. Every time when I tried to talk to him he always ran away but I guess he's just scared of Emmett. Who wouldn't?

I sighed. There's nothing I could do except just be happy with my mate and our baby. I smiled. I rubbed the small baby bump in me. I'm pregnant for 3 weeks and I already have the baby bump. Carlisle said the foetus development is fast. The baby would be delivered in just 7 months. Though my baby daddy is a vampire, Carlisle is sure that I can carry the baby through 7 months safely. Provided I need to take care of my diets, and make sure I did not strain myself to do hard work... It's just like a normal human female pregnancy.

A kiss on my lips makes me opened my eyes. I lifted my head and saw Emmett lay beside me.

"Morning mommy." He smiled and kisses me again. His hand touching my baby bump and he leaned down, kissing the skin there.

"And morning, baby" He breathed on it. I chuckled. Every time he did that it always makes my skin tingles.

"Morning daddy" I touched his face bring his face up to kiss me.

I moaned. We kiss softly while his hand wrapped around me. I'm so happy I wake up in the morning like this. And I want to wakes up for the rest of my life looking at Emmett's face. I nuzzled his neck resting my head on his chest, inhaling his earthly scent that always calmed me.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I already packed everything for a breakfast picnic. What do you say?" He rasped.

"Picnic? Where?" I looked up to him.

"A secret." He kissed my nose.

I grinned. "Really?" I hummed. "I like secrets."

He chuckled. "Now get dressed, mommy." He pats my butt.

I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to relieve myself and brushed my teeth. Then I went to the closet and changed while Emmett lay on the bed and watched me. As I put on a new boxer, I purposefully facing my back to him and bent down showing my ass to him. When he makes a groaning sound I smirked and continue to put on my clothes.

When I finished we walked down stairs and I saw my dad and Carlisle they were at the dining table. My dad ate his lavish breakfast that Esme had prepared while having conversation with Carlisle. Every Saturday and Sunday Esme would cook breakfast and have them sent to my house. And every Saturday is my dad's appointment with Carlisle who is our family's personal doctor now.

"Morning." I greeted them.

"Jacob, morning to you too." Carlisle smiled. "How are you?" The question he always asks whenever he sees me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle." I answered.

"Good. Jacob, I've brought this vitamin and supplements for your pregnancy and baby. It's a vitamin D and folic acid supplement. You should take each every day." Carlisle showed two bottles of supplements to me.

"Do I need to take it?" I asked. _I hate eating pills. I just don't like pills._

"It is best to get vitamins and minerals from the food you eat, but when you are pregnant you will need to take some supplements as well to make sure you get everything you eat." Carlisle explained.

"Urmmm..." I mumbled. I really don't think I can't put that down in my throat.

"What's wrong Jake?" Emmett creased his eyebrow at me.

"He doesn't like pills." My dad chuckled.

"Dad..." I cut in.

"He has been ever since he was a kid. His mother and I really had a hard time when he was sick. He was pretty much thrown a tantrum whenever we asked him to eat the medication." Emmett burst out in laughs joined by my dad while Carlisle just chuckled.

"Aww... Jakey afraid of some little pills, huh?" Emmett teased as he poked my cheek.

I smacked his abs "Shut up." Emmett just doubled over in more fits of laugh. I stared harder at him. _Emmett, you ass... _

"I'm sorry Jacob. But I don't think they've invented a liquid or a chewable folic acid by now. I'm sure I can do it. But it'll take a long time. You'll just have to make do with it" Carlisle smiled.

I cringed inside. I can't imagine having to swallow a small but disgusting piece of chemicals. _God, if it wasn't because of my baby, I'd rather swallow razor blades._

"He'll eat it." My dad said smiling.

I nodded reluctantly. Emmett chuckled as he bent down, rubbed my stomach and talking to our baby... or more exactly to me.

"Don't worry, baby. Mommy will eat his pills or I'm going to make him. And he's not going to like that." I pouted at him.

He chuckled again and held my shoulder. "Okay guess it's the meal time now. Before mommy's pouts look like a duck"

I smacked again his abs this time harder. Emmett laughed again but his teases luckily stop as he grabbed the picnic basket on the table. He grinned at me and motioned us to go. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay." I said and walked to the front door.

Emmett opened the front door. "You better makes this worth it" I said to him.

"It'll be fan-fucking-tastic" He winked at me.

_God... he's just... ugh! _I grumbled and stomped off to the jeep.

/

"Where are we going?" I asked as soon as we're on the road to the picnic.

Emmett who was driving turned to me wriggling his eyebrow. "Secret. You're going to love it."

I squints my eyes at him long enough. He glanced at me and snickered. Whatever... As long as I get to eat the delicious breakfast Esme had prepared for me, I just have to bear with Emmett a bit longer.

15 minutes later Emmett stopped the car at a spot in the forest. I looked around the place. It's a beautiful meadow surrounded by tall trees. I stepped outside the car and was mesmerized by the beauty of the tree canopy above us. It covered up the sky but also allowing warm sunlight to penetrate creating a perfect view to the whole forest.

"We're here?" I asked Emmett who were taking out the picnic basket from the Jeep.

"Not yet. There's some spot up there we could sit." He held to me the basket and I took it. Then he turned around and put his hands back.

"Climb up, monkey" He glanced back at me and smiled.

I've always wanted him to give me a piggyback ride. I grinned as one of my hands wrapped around his shoulder and he lifted my hips up as I secured another hand with the basket around him. I giggled as he carried me on his back through the forest.

He strode the forest slowly. He took his time walking allowing me to enjoy the greenery and the beauty of the forest. It's amazing. Spending time together and just enjoy this moment. I like that. I'm in love with him. My heart flutters as I was raided with the immense beauty of love.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter as I put my head on his shoulder gazing up at him. He glanced down at me and pecks my lips. I hummed and nuzzled his neck inhaling his musky earthy scent and enjoying his cool body.

We walked for 5 minutes until we came to a river. It's a beautiful river in a middle of misty rainforest. The water running in the river is slow moving and flowing downhill. Emmett trudged the river bank to a perfect spot close enough to the water and put me down.

Emmett opened the basket and took out a picnic blanket and set it up on the ground covered moss. He sat on it as he pulled my hands to sit on his laps. I settled myself on him and rest back on his shoulder while enjoying nature in its glory.

He opened the basket and took out the contents Esme had put inside. Again, I worshipped Esme's cooking skills. She's such a great cook. There were homemade buttermilk scones, chicken caeser baguettes, artichoke tapenade with fennel pita crisps, and blueberry smoothie. I took a bite of the tasty baguettes and delighted at the taste. I ate in silence enjoying the delicious food.

After I ate, I leaned back on Emmett's chest and watching the salmons jumping out of the water and falling back with a splash. I smiled at the sight.

"When did you find this place?" I glanced back at Emmett.

"A while ago. When I was hunting with Jasper." He said. Then he pointed out his finger at the other side of the river.

"See that boulder over there?" I nodded. "I was hunting a bear over there when I saw this river."

"You kill a bear?"

"It was an old bear. Probably around 13 years old. So there's not much fight. I bit his throat and injected venom into his jugular vein. Our venom would immediately stop his heart."

"Then, you just suck and drain the bear his blood?"

"We had some after we killed it. Just to get a taste. We usually drain the blood and store it in blood bags for our supply"

"You mean you have your own blood bank? In the mansion?" I tried to puzzle out.

"Yeah. We have our own storage. It's the same like humans storing frozen food instead food, we store blood. We have all kinds of animal's blood. Bears, mountain lions, deer, even raccoons and rabbits. Carlisle taught us that we can't simply go out hunting every time we're thirst because what we hunt depends on the abundance of the species in the forest at a particular time. 50 years ago, animals are highly abundance and diverse. But now most of them are an endangered species. Deforestation, logging, mining have reduced the habitat and cause the population to reduced. And its worst in US compared to Canada. Sometimes we have to cross to Canada to hunt. These cause us to be very selective during hunting animals. We only hunt weak, injured and old animals; never younglings or pregnant female animals. Their survival ensures our survival as well." He explained.

Wow. I know they're vegetarian vampires, but killing innocent animals always somewhat rub me the wrong way, but now that Emmett explained that they're not only vegetarian vampires but also being eco-friendly at that relieves me. At least they try.

"But what if all the animals were gone? Then what? How you're going to survive that?" I asked again somehow it popped in my mind.

"We have been discussing about that with our sister coven, the Denali. We plan to breed deer's and cows somewhere in Alaska and possibly turn it into a business like a slaughtering house. But we have some concerns about how to make it discreet. I mean, deer's and cows drained from blood, if words got out, it bounds to attract attentions to us. But I'm very positive with that prospect; I think it's a good opportunity. It's like kill two birds with one stone. Get endless supply of blood and a business opportunity in return" Emmett smiled.

"That's interesting." I nodded. The Cullens are filthy rich. They probably have large shares in every big multinational company in the world. Business, creating profits, make money is their necessities. And it does make sense considering they're immortal beings, they spend a lot more than normal people who died... like what... average 50 to 60 years old. And wow... how much tax there is for them. Huge, I'm sure.

I leaned back on his chest. He hugged me tighter and kissed my neck. His hand rubbing my baby bumps lovingly.

"If we go to Alaska... do you want to come with me?" He asked slowly.

"You mean live there?" I gaped as I turned back to look at him. _Move to Alaska? _

"We can't stay in Forks forever. People will start notice when we didn't age." Emmett said softly.

I looked at him. Of course I want to go with him. Even though it's Alaska like the far edge of the world, but he's my mate. I can't live without him.

"Emmett, wherever you go, I'll go. As long as I'm with you, I have everything I need."

Emmett pulled my chin up and kissed me. I smiled and my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He turned me on his laps so I could straddle him. He kissed me, his tongue running on my bottom lip. My tongue surged out to taste him.

The slow kiss turned more passionate as I could feel the desire running between us. His hard erection brushing on my thigh. I grind my hips on him as his hands grasping my butt. I gasped as his finger rubbing my asshole through my jeans. I grind harder as I felt blood rush to south.

"Emmett... please" I moaned.

"What do you want, baby?" Emmett said in that deep voice. My whole body shuddered hearing that.

"Please... want you."

He grabbed my neck hard enough and kisses my bruising lips harder.

"Want what?" He breathed on me.

I grabbed a fist of his hair hard while my erection grind harder on his. "Fuck me!" I growled.

He flipped me on my back. His mouth latched on my skin sucking hard on it making me moaned. My hands pulled off his jacket as I want to feel his cool marble skin on me. He broke the kiss and shrugged off his clothes and mine and his lips back on my throat in just a blink of an eye. Another good thing when you have a vampire mate.

His lips gave light kisses on my neck and shoulder as he travels down to my chest. He sucks on my nipple making me cried. My cock twitched harder as my hips jerk up, trying to create friction between my cock and his abs. His tongue twirls and sucks on my nipple making it pink and hard. I cried louder. Pregnancy makes my nipples more sensitive than ever.

"Ugh... please... daddy..." I moaned.

He groaned loud when he heard me. One of his hand spread open my thighs, his lips mouth my aching cock. His finger finding my asshole and gathering the wetness there and one finger entered me. His mouth keeps sucking my cock lewdly and then there two fingers inside me spreading and rubbing my spot. I groaned and bucked my hips more into his mouth.

The fingers inside me were replaced by his tongue, dipping into my hole and licking me inside out.

"You're so deliciously baby. So delicious and wet open for me." He rasped.

I hooked my leg on his back and looked up at him, my hand reached below and my fingers spreading my hole open for him.

"Fuck me, daddy... need you inside me." I moaned throatily

He sat on his haunches and pulled my hips on his laps.

"Open your hole for me, baby. Open your hole for daddy" He said as he pumped his big cock in front of me.

_Oh god... his voice..._ I felt my juice leaked out heavier. I spread my legs as my hands reached down exposing my hole to him. My fingers holding open my puckered hole.

"Fuck yeah... like that baby. So beautiful..." His hand guiding his cock spreading my juice on my hole and smacked his dick on my hole several times.

I gasped as my hole clenching excitedly to take his cock inside me.

"Want my cock, baby?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy! Yes! Oh please... Put it inside!" I begged. My voice was so loud luckily we're at a river in the middle of a forest.

His big cock pushed inside me inch by inch filling me up until all of him was inside me. My body shuddered as I felt the amazing feeling of being filled again by Emmett. I moaned and whimpered his cock rubbing my prostate deliciously.

He pulled back and thrust again inside me hard. I yelled as he jabbed my sweet spot dead on. I spread my hole wider as he pumped his cock faster and harder inside me.

"So good baby... You're so tight." Emmett grunts.

"Please daddy... harder..." I moaned.

He slung my legs on his shoulder and bent forward to me. His cock thrust deeper inside me, I gasped as I felt every thrust shook through my core. I grabbed his butt wanting him to fuck me deeper and harder. His cock pounded into me, prodding my sweet spot so intensely bringing myself to closure.

"I'm... gonna cum... daddy..." I panted

He immediately grabbed my cock and my balls gripping it hard stopping me to cum.

"Ughh... daddy!" I whined.

"You come when I say you come" He growled.

He pounded harder into me. The sound of the slapping skin was so loud I think my ass reddening. His gripped on my cock was so painful. I want to cum so bad yet I couldn't. I was whining loudly, my nails digging deeper into his butt.

Then he pound into me hard, jamming his cock inside me as I felt his knot taking form inside me. He released my balls and pumping me fast.

"Come for daddy. Come baby..." He groaned.

I cried out as I felt his knot fully formed and shooting my walls as I came hard all over my stomach. I arched my back and gripped his body to me as wave after wave of pleasure come surging through me releasing all its power.

I fell back on the blanket exhausted and tired. My hole clenching and quivering on his knot rubbing my prostate deliciously. I grabbed my cock pumping the last seed of me. I panted catching my breath.

I looked up to him and smacked my dick on his hard abs. "What was that?" I laughed as I asked him.

"Do you have to ask?" He looked at me in amuse.

I smirked. "You like me calling you daddy while you pound your big cock into me." I teased him to get back at him for his teasing as I rolled my hips on his knot.

He leaned his head closer to me. "Admit it. You like your daddy's big cock pounding into you while you yelled daddy." He retorts.

_Ugh... he got me again_. I pouted and looked away from him. He laughed and pulled my chin and kissed my lips, tasting me with his tongue. I wrapped my hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

"And I have to say this too." He broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to him.

"You also scared the shit out of a very cute and adorable family of chipmunks up the tree with your voice. Luckily it's just chipmunk. I don't even want to think what happened to a pair of raccoons over there." He laughed out loud.

And yes, I smacked his head 10 times. He's lucky I can't get away from his knot. Or so God help me...

/

**Part II : My Behavior Is Bad, But My Intentions Are Good**

**Summary : Well, people say it doesn't hurt to try. At least that's what they say. **

**/**

**Jacob POV**

We head down to the Cullen's mansion after we had clean ourselves at the river. It is refreshing taking a dip in the river. I can't remember the last time I took a dip in the river. But of course, skinny dipping in the river with Emmett is not just skinny dipping.

We just arrived at the mansion when Emmett opened the car door and quickly whoosh to the front porch. There was a blond Barbie came out of Disney at the front porch and she was crushed into Emmett's embrace.

My mouth gape opened. _Who is that?_

She's insanely beautiful. She looks familiar though. Perhaps a model? But I'm sure I never seen her before anywhere. I was conjuring my thoughts of where I have seen this beautiful blond woman when suddenly I felt like my heart stop beating. I saw Emmett kissed her on her lips.

_Okay calm down_. I tried to grasp in my mind that maybe I was imagining. It's just a friendly peck.

_Yes... it's... it's a... that... that's a little more than friendly... _I took a deep breath and calmed myself though my hand was shaking at that time.

_Stop, Jake. Nothing's going to change. Nothing. _

He was talking to her smiling and grinning. I walked slowly to them. As I walked closer my breath was taken away by the woman's beauty. She's tall almost as same as me. Her body is the kind that makes every man drooling all over the floor. Her long wavy blond hair falls in the middle of her back like waterfall. Her sharp jaw line and high cheekbones will make even supermodels envy of her. This is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. No pun intended.

I was staring at her when I realized she was staring back at me. Emmett turned towards me and grasped my hand.

"Rose. Meet Jacob." Emmett introduced us.

I smiled at her and offer my hand to her. Rosalie was still staring at me when Emmett coughed a little. Rosalie seems to snapped out and shake my hand.

"Hello Jacob. I'm Rosalie." She said with a beautiful sounding voice. "The family has been talking a lot about you."

_Rosalie? As in Rosalie Cullen? Emmett's ex wife? Haaa... _I'm okay. I'm okay.

"Let's go inside." Emmett said. We walked into the living room. The family were all there sitting. I took a seat on the cushion and Emmett sat beside me as Rosalie sat beside Esme oppositely.

"Well. Tell me what have you been doing, Rose?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Same old stuff. Same boring people. But I have a job as a photographer. I like it. It's new and fun for me. Less working with people more working with nature. And I travel a lot. I'm currently composing a travel journal." Rosalie answered.

My eyes kept on locking on her. She is totally elegant and classy. She's a woman with class. I am nothing compared to her. And hearing her achievement, I felt small. The conversation between the families went by as I wasn't even listening. I'm dumbfounded. Yeah.

"Jacob? I've prepared lunch for you. Do you want to eat?" Esme asked snapped me out of my reverie.

_What did she say? _

"Jacob, you should eat. You can't skip meals. It's not good for you and the baby" Carlisle said.

_Oh... yeah... eat... _

"Okay." I nodded.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen while the family was still talking in the living room.

I sat on the stool at the kitchen countertop looking at the delicious food. But I'm not hungry. I don't even feel like eating. I prodded the braised chicken with my fork as if it antagonized me.

I stabbed a piece of chicken and shoved it in my mouth as I looked up to the glass window facing the forest. I stood straighter as I watched Emmett and Rosalie talking at the back of the house.

_Why I am not gifted with super power hearing? _

/

**Emmett POV**

It is so good to see Rosalie again. I quite miss her. I haven't contact her since I met Jacob. But I'm happy that she's here.

"How long will you stay here?" I asked.

"What? Tired of me already? Getting rid of me so soon?" Rose smirked.

"Yeah. Maybe." I grinned.

"I have to leave tomorrow. I have an appointment with a client in Washington. It's a big job."

_I thought she was going to stay here. I noticed it's been kind of awkward between Rosalie and Jacob. I hope that she's leaving is not because of that. _

"Em, whatever you're thinking, it's not that." She was sitting on the chair in front of me. I frowned at her.

"I'm just... It's just that... everything I want, what I can't have when we were together, you have it now. You're a father, Em. You have a child growing inside your mate. It's something I couldn't give to you."

"Rose, it's not even something I want when we were together. You know that. I never thought of having a child with you because of what we are. That thought never crossed my mind."

"But it crossed my mind every day, Em. How I want a family, a child to raise. I still want it."

"I'm sorry. I know how that must've felt when you saw Jake."

"No. I don't feel grudge towards you or Jacob. I'm actually happy for both of you. Besides, it's funny in some bizarre way. Who might think that you of all people would father a child?" She snorted.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I know. I left him alone for two days after I found out. I couldn't confront him. It's just so shocking. But then I realized that I want him and I can't live without him."

"Do you love him?" She asked. I know why she asked for that.

"I'm in love with him." I answered sincerely. Her eyes gleaming for one second then she held my hand.

"That's good, Em. That is more important than anything."

"I'm glad you accept us well." I smiled.

"You finally get a true mate. Of course I will be happy for you." She paused. "But then maybe not so happy, that there's actually someone who is more beautiful than me. And he's a human"

I laughed. "I know. But you're still beautiful, Rose."

"Don't sweet talk me. I know what I see. I was stunned for a while looking at him. I don't think there's anything could compete that. You're one lucky bastard. Even I would tap that ass if he swing the other way." She laughed.

"Sorry, but no one can go near that ass but me."

"Don't worry. He's all yours."

We laughed together and continue talking for hours. It is so good to have her here.

/

**Jacob POV**

_Just look at those beautiful perfect white teeth. What did she use? Clorox?_

"Jake? Are you alright?" Alice voice almost made me jump.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

_I really think they sat very close to each other, isn't it? _

"So Jake, I was thinking maybe we could go to the baby store for the nursery. I want to decorate it. Can I be in charge, Jake, please?"

"Yeah."

_And they were smiling and laughing with each other all the time._

"You don't think it's a little too early to buy baby stuff?"

"A good idea"

_Oh, look at that._ _Emmett smiled at her with that sexy smile he always gave me._

"Jacob. Look at me."

_Oh now, she touched his hand_.

I looked at Alice annoyed. "What?"

"Prodding that table with a fork is not exactly called eating, Jake." Alice pointed at my hand.

"Ughh..."

_What the hell with this plate? They have legs now?_

"Jake, they're just friends now. Or brother and sister. You have to understand that they have been together for 70 years. Intimacy is what they used to have. They're still intimate now as you can see, but just as family. Nothing more."

"I know that." I sighed

"Good. Keep that in mind every time you see them together. You're what Emmett has been waiting all his life. His true mate. He loves you. And he loves your baby. He won't leave you for anything." Alice reached for my shoulder and touched me.

"Thanks Alice." I pat her hand.

"Now, I think maybe you should go upstairs and take a rest. You look tired."

"Yeah." I nodded at her and walked to the stairs.

/

I tried to sleep but I can't. I lay on Emmett's bed facing the window. I kept thinking about Emmett and Rosalie together and what Alice said. I know what Alice said is true but I just couldn't erased my mind and let it go.

The bed dipped and I felt Emmett's hand wrapped around my waist, his chest on my back.

"Hey, mommy."

I didn't answer as usually I did as I just stared out the window. _What's the matter with me?_

"Mommy... I know you're not sleeping." He said softly in my ear.

I gripped the bed sheet in my fists. _I shouldn't feel like this. They're family, Jake. Nothing more!_

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. Then he turned me on my back. But I quickly closed my eyes.

I clenched my eyelids tight together to keep the hot tears from spilling free. "Jake!"

He gasped. "Shit! What did I do? Jake? Tell me."

I shoved away his arms and sat up and climb off the bed. I walked to bathroom but was stop by Emmett's bulk. He grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him.

"Baby, please tell me... I'm sorry if I did anything that hurts you." Emmett pleaded.

I sighed out loud. "It's not you. It's me." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

I looked up at him but I couldn't face him so I turned my head to the side. "I'm jealous." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked. _Didn't he listen to me? _

"I'm jealous seeing her with you, okay." I cried out.

"But why?" _Ugh... Emmett!_

"Are you even listening? Look at her. She's so beautiful. She's perfect. She has everything a man could dream of. I have nothing."

"Jake, I'm not looking at her. I'm looking at you. Always have, always will. And you have everything **I** want. Everything **I** need" He uttered.

I kept looking all over the place avoiding Emmett. He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I'm forever in love with you, Jake. There's no one in my heart but you. No one in my mind but you. She's my past, and you're my future. She's still my family, my sister. But you're my mate, the mother of my child. I've been with her for 70 years, but I want to be with you for eternity. You are all I could see, everything I ever dream of"

Tears fell on my cheek. I'm so stupid for ever doubting Emmett's love to me. I hugged him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm sorry for doubting you." I whispered on his chest.

"And I'm sorry too for not telling you this in the first place." He looked down on me his hand touching my hair.

I looked up to him and reached out to kiss him. He leaned down and wrapped his hand around my waist. We kissed softly, my tongue seeking his as we wrapped in each other's arms.

Then I felt his hard erection poking my thigh. My hips automatically leaned closer to his groin. I glanced up seductively at him.

"Seeing you jealous make me hard, baby. You're so sexy when you're jealous." He whispered and grinds his hard erection on my thigh.

I moaned. My mouth watered as I want to put that cock in my mouth. I quickly kneeled down on the floor as my hand fumbled the buckle of his jeans. His hard cock sprang out of the confines and meets me on my nose.

My mouth sucking his big cock, trying to swallow him as much as I could while my hand pumping his cock, covering the inches that I couldn't put in my mouth. I moaned around his cock creating vibration. He groaned as he looked down on me. My eyes connected to him as I hummed and my tongue swirled on the underside. I suck harder looking like a hungry man.

"Oh, shit, baby. You're so beautiful with my cock down your throat. Suck me harder, babe. Yeah. Open that beautiful mouth for me." He grunted.

I did what he asked. Though my jaw kinda hurts, but I felt more aroused seeing his face contorts in pleasure. I sucked his cock harder and deeper.

He gasped and groaned. I scraped my teeth lightly on his cock and he let out a breathless chuckles.

_Are you kidding me?_ I released his cock from my mouth with a pop sound as I felt a bit pissed off that I giving him a blowjob would be anything funny.

"What's wrong with you?" I gritted asking irritatingly.

"I think I've found a way to make you eat your pills every day, mommy." He grinned.

"You son of a bitch." I muttered and he just laughed.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? Please R&R. **

**A/N : Oh yeah, sort of forgot to mention, in this story, I purposely made liquid or chewable pregnancy supplement non-exist. This idea happened because I am in fact hate eating pills. It was after taking my medicine that I wrote this story, so I kinda put that in the story. I still have no idea when the next chapter will be finish. I'm afraid it will be late too. So hope you guys stay with the story. **

***Received new followers for You Found Me. I wonder if they know about the sequel. I'm just worried that they didn't get my announcements.**


End file.
